


Household Affairs

by D_N_Arielle



Category: Household Affairs
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon - Manhwa, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, Working for The Company, Workplace Sex, Yaoi, killers, only canon in my head, some Non-Con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajin takes his work very seriously, but how is he supposed to act when his younger coworker doesn't? Their target got away and Hajin is at the end of his rope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Firstly, I hope this is okay? I also hope people read it...
> 
> Secondly... Thank you Ellie for making me write it I had fun ahahahahaha *runs away*
> 
> If you haven't read the Manhwa Household Affairs I highly suggest you do! Very smutty hentai but it's a riot! Ha Jin is a sexy beast I can never describe him and give him justice... and Yu Rang is a cute brat with a few screws loose!
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

 

The city seemed to be twinkling with a million lights against the inky darkness on the night of a new moon. The streets were bustling with activity even in the early hours of the morning, party goers started their long trek home or into the waiting home of others. The scent of perfume, alcohol and sex drifted through the night and surrounded Hajin as he stalked his way through the dissipating crowd. He unconsciously scrunched his nose at the unwanted odours as he strode forward after his prey.

~

Friday night was always a great time to be out in the city. The streets were filled with people of all kinds and it was never boring to just stand and watch as the masses passed through on their way to and from establishments. The scent of desperation hovered in the air as humans, amply lubricated with alcohol, called out in almost primitive manners for a mate. Food, sex, and sleep; the only things that humans needed to survive according to Yurang. The blonde leaned against a brick wall just out of the way, but was still able to follow people in the crowd. Scantily clad women reached out and snatched beet-red drunken men from the street and pulled them happily into their clubs. Well-dressed young men fawned over plain looking housewives who followed them into the depths of similar establishments. Nothing was real, but didn’t that just make life more interesting?

A shimmer of light could be spotted through the crowd as a highly bejeweled man was bellowing loudly. Accompanying him on each arm were fine ladies wearing dresses that left nothing to the imagination and who were truly professionals when it came to laughing at the right moments. The man passed through the crowd as he expected people to part from his path as if he were a reincarnation of Moses himself. The blonde, keeping his spot on his wall, followed the shimmering man with his eyes like a beacon in the night. A sigh parted from his lips and he gently pushed himself off the wall. It was time to get to work.

~

The crowd was really starting to become a hassle. Hajin kept a distance from his target but after following the man for the last twenty minutes, he had figured that he could have been walking directly behind him and he would have never noticed. Irritation flowed through Hajin as he eyed the crowd around him. They were still on a busy street with no signs of going somewhere more private. Hajin had hoped that his target would have taken the opportunity to lead his female escorts to the nearest love hotel, but the man seemed keen on annoying the hell out of Hajin by simply visiting every drinking establishment in a one hundred kilometre radius. Hajin took a deep breath to steady himself; no matter how many times he had done this, he only needed to lower his guard once to fuck up the entire operation. He continued to follow his target when he noticed something that caught his eye. Sparkling as brightly as the target Hajin was following was a man wearing an outfit that suggested he was either going clubbing or selling himself, with bright blonde hair to complete the ensemble. Off to Hajin’s right side and following the flow of the crowd was his coworker Yurang.

Hajin nearly tripped in the crowd upon his recognition of his younger coworker. He felt the heat well up inside of him and he wanted nothing more than to run over and tear the blonde man apart. His eyes shifted back to his target and he decided to pick up the pace, there was no way he would give the job away to anyone else, especially Yurang. The crowd had dispersed to an even greater extent as they hit the edge of the bustling street. The lights had begun to fade and shadows grew larger in the inky darkness. Hajin was careful to adjust his pursuit but he noticed that the blonde had not done the same. 

Up ahead the target and his two pieces of arm candy rounded the corner of a building set to be demolished and Hajin took this opportunity to rush up and catch the blonde before he followed suit. Hajin was mere inches from grabbing Yurang when the blonde swung around with his fist aiming to catch Hajin in the face. Thankfully, Hajin was more than prepared for the attack and managed to counter Yurang while simultaneously shoving him up against the building with a light thud.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing asshole?!” Yurang whispered angrily. He may have been good at pissing Hajin off but he was still a professional.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Hajin leaned in and whispered the words into the blonde’s ear. “What the fuck to you think you are doing following MY target.”

“I don’t see your fucking name on him.” Yurang smirked as he struggled against Hajin’s grasp; he met the taller man’s eyes and let a sensual chuckle from his lips. “I wonder if I’d get all the good jobs if I fucked the president too.”

A hand whipped out and struck Yurang like a snake lunging for food. Hajin wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s neck and squeezed tightly. With clenched teeth he seethed out his words to the younger man struggling to breath beneath his grasp.

“I swear to you Yurang, this is your one and only warning, if you ever, EVER do anything like that I will Fucking. End. You.” Hajin released his grip and left Yurang coughing against the wall as he stalked off after his target. He didn’t bother looking back but he knew the blonde would follow after him and the target.

Hajin rounded the corner of the building and half expected to see a threesome occurring in front of him. Instead, everything was silent. It seemed that the target had wandered into the building for some after-hours fun. Hajin sighed and walked through the gate that had been left slightly ajar.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that.” Yurang had caught up and was rubbing his neck as the two entered the building.

“Just stay out of my way.” Hajin’s patience had run out and he was about ready to shut up his coworker for good.

Hajin paused in the abandoned lobby of the soon to be demolished building as he tried to discern where his target had gone. No noises echoed through the space except for the light footsteps of Yurang making his way across the floor to explore further into the building. Hajin closed his eyes and concentrated on any sounds that might help him. A faint clicking seemed to float through the empty lobby. Hajin began to follow the sound when it suddenly stopped. He swung around towards the front door he had just stepped through not moments before and saw the figure of a woman snap a lock onto a chain that had been wrapped around the door.

Hajin ran to the door and smashed his shoulder into it in an attempt to break it. A shudder ran through the glass door but did not make any motion to break. Hajin stared at the woman on the other side and immediately recognized her as one of the tarts that accompanied his target. In that moment it all clicked. They were the targets body guards, they knew about the assassination job, and they lured both himself and Yurang into a trap. Hajin vibrated with rage at the thought of being played but before he could mutter a word, an earsplitting bang rang out in the quiet space. A large dent had been formed in the glass where a bullet had hit, only inches from where Hajin was standing. He slowly turned around to see Yurang holding his gun towards the front door. Yurang gave a tsk of frustration at failing to kill the woman who had fled in the commotion. 

There Hajin stood; his target had been tipped off, he was locked in a secure building, and the recent bane of his existence nearly shot him. Hajin breathed deeply and went to reach into his jacket for his phone and asking for assistance.

“Fuck. This is all your fault you know.” Yurang shook his head and ran his gun-free hand through his hair. “If you had just backed off the target wouldn’t have gotten away.”

That was it. Hajin couldn’t take it anymore and his delicate senses had finally snapped. He calmly returned his phone to his jacket pocket, removed his jacket, and carefully rolled up his sleeves. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he slowly walked towards a highly confused Yurang.  
“What, wanna fight me now?” Yurang laughed as he also started walking towards Hajin. He brandished his gun like it was some all mighty answer to life’s questions.

Hajin was only a few steps from Yurang when he finally raised his eyes and stared at the blonde before him. Yurang met the older man’s gaze and faltered in his advancement. Yurang had expected to be met with rage, hatred, or anger but what he saw instead made his blood run cold. Yurang had seen that look in Hajin’s eyes on many occasions, it was the same look he had whenever he killed. Cold, calculating eyes stared at Yurang from a few feet away. Yurang tried to backtrack but as soon as the thought entered his mind, Hajin took the opportunity to lunge forward and catch Yurang across the jaw.

The hit knocked Yurang back, and the gun out of his hand, as Hajin continued forwards aiming for his chest. He was seriously trying to kill him. Yurang managed to roll out of the way in time and the two clashed back and forth in the lobby of the abandoned building. Hajin was relentless in his attacks which didn’t allow Yurang any time to recoup for a counter attack, all he could manage were lucky blocks to blows aimed at his vitals. A cold sweat covered Yurang’s body as he fought for his life. He could feel the tension in each blow as Hajin put all of weight and experience into each hit. Only one of them needed to succeed to end the younger man’s life.

“Fuck Hajin! Seriously, okay I admit it! I’m sorry it was my fault.” Yurang yelled to the other man but he might as well have been yelling into the darkness. Hajin showed no signs of letting up.

Yurang tried to think about how to escape his coworkers’ rampage when he suddenly tripped on fallen rubble, missing a left hook from Hajin, but gently brushing the older man’s crotch in the process. Yurang twisted before accidently landing on rebar as he heard the distinguishing sounds of a moan exit the lips of his attacker. Not out of pain, but instead coming from a place of pleasure. In that moment, Yurang knew what he needed to do in order to stay alive.

The young blonde ran off towards the front of the lobby with Hajin in hot pursuit. At the very front of the building the old thrown rug was still securely positioned on the floor with minimal debris covering it. Yurang turned to face Hajin and immediately took a grazing right jab across his ribs. Yurang felt the snap of several of his bones but fought through the pain as he continued to take shot after shot. He managed to calculate the angles of each hit to deal the least amount of damage but it took everything Yurang had to stay standing and not succumb to the onslaught. 

A moment Yurang had been waiting for finally came; Hajin widened his stance a bit too much and swung a bit too far. Yurang took the opportunity to step into the hit, with one leg firmly planted between Hajin’s, wasting no time to rub against the prominent bulge straining against the older man’s pants. Another moan escaped Hajin as his face flushed from the contact. A few shots later and Yurang managed to grab Hajin’s cock through his pants for a brief moment. The blonde let go and noticed the unfocused look on his coworkers face. The next attack was what Yurang was expecting.

Hajin stepped forward as he reached out with an adept hand and grabbed a handful of the blonde’s messy hair. He wrenched the younger man’s head back at a painful angle and met his open mouth with his own. As if trying to devour Yurang, Hajin sucked and bit his way deep inside of the other man’s mouth. A growl rippled from deep inside Hajin’s throat as Yurang melted into the kiss. He began to reach up towards Hajin when suddenly the older man pulled back and elbowed him square across the face. 

Yurang fell to the floor with an audible thud as he lay dizzy and immobilized from the impact. He couldn’t even think beyond willing himself to breathe, let alone try to survive the inevitable next attack. Yurang closed his eyes and waited for death.

A hand descended from above and ripped the young man’s head backwards at a painful angle as he felt a presence lean close to him.

“I told you I would fucking end you. But I changed my mind.” Hajin whispered softly into Yurang’s ear. “Instead I’ll just fuck you until you scream for me to kill you.”

~

Hajin straddled Yurang as the younger man was pressed facedown into the carpet, arms twisted at a painful angle behind him. Hajin took no time or delicacy in ripping off Yurang's clothes and tying his hands before finally flipping the blonde over. Yurang lay underneath Hajin and looked up at the older man. His eyes had lost their cold and calculating gaze and were instead replaced with an intense and indescribable heat. He watched as Hajin looked him once over before lunging forward to begin.

Yurang cried out as teeth sank into his neck and an adept hand found its way around his already hard cock. He felt Hajin smile at the reaction for a brief moment before returning to his new target. Hajin was anything but gentle when he began stroking Yurang's cock over and over while leaving a trail of marks down the blonde’s body. Yurang’s breath began to come out in short pants as he felt like he was close; Hajin, without missing a beat, took his free hand and yanked the blonde’s head back while he bit down hard on his collar bone. Hot, white liquid streamed out of Yurang’s cock as he came from the pain and the pleasure of the coaxing.

“Who said you could come before your superior?” Hajin smirked as he looked into Yurang’s unfocused eyes. “We’re just getting started.”

Hajin watched Yurang’s face as he pressed his finger into the tip of his cock and let out a gasp of pain. Hajin rubbed the sensitive tip while he watched the blonde’s reactions. Tears formed in Yurang’s eyes but he held back his voice; he still had his pride after all. Nothing could escape Hajin’s gaze as he dragged a nail across the head of Yurang’s cock. A muffled scream tore from Yurang’s lips as the pain radiated through his body.

“Stop… Please.” Yurang cried out.

“Stop? Even though you came again?” Hajin hissed in absolute joy.

Yurang felt dizzy as his body shook from the orgasm. He had never felt something so intense, so primal and raw. Yurang’s breath stopped short as he realized that wasn’t true. He had felt that kind of pleasure… the same pleasure from a kill.

Hajin slide down the length of the younger man’s body and situated himself between his bare legs. Hajin lifted one leg into the air and immediately plunged two fingers into his hole. Yurang cried out at the suddenness and tried to squirm away. Hajin gripped the other man’s raised leg so tightly that Yurang’s foot began to tingle. Hajin kept up a quick pace as he opened up Yurang with his fingers. He watched as the blonde cried out, begging him to stop through clenched teeth, trying to get away. With every cry Hajin thrust deeper and faster until Yurang threw his head back and screamed.

“I… can’t…” Yurang spoke breathlessly.

“Can’t what?” Hajin asked as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Yurang.

“No…” Yurang shifted his head and his gaze met Hajin. “I need…”

“You need what?” Hajin leaned in slightly, never breaking eye contact.

“I need you to fuck me, please.” Yurang threw his head back and shifted his hips towards Hajin. The older man took no time at all removing his own throbbing member from the confines of his pants.

“So earnest Yurang… and here’s your reward.” Hajin pressed Yurang’s other leg into the air, exposing the blonde’s lower body as he willingly opened up fully.

Hajin released an audible sigh as he slowly slid his cock into Yurang’s ass and felt him tighten and squeeze around him. He watched the younger man writhe and shout beneath him as he continued to shove his entire length into his tight hole, right up to the hilt. Hajin held for a moment as Yurang looked up at him once more, his eyes had gone glassy and unfocused from the ordeal. Sweat glistened across his skin as Hajin dug his nails into the backs of Yurang’s legs. The pain caused Yurang to tighten around Hajin’s cock once more. The tightness sent Hajin over the edge of reason as he pulled himself back and thrust into Yurang with a wet slap. The suddenness of the thrust caused Yurang to scream and tighten more around Hajin who thrusted into the blonde over and over and over.

What began as mere pain quickly turned to pleasure as Yurang writhed in ecstasy and agony with every thrust from Hajin. His thick, massive cock seemed to be hitting Yurang in places he could have never imagined and he came in long waves over and over again. Tear streamed down his face as he felt like he was being torn open from the inside. Hajin had abandoned his death grip on his legs and instead held him up by the waist for a deeper angle. His thrusts showed no evidence of slowing and Yurang bucked violently against them. He could see the sweat coming off the older man’s forehead as it fell on his stomach, the sight of it tightened something deep inside of Yurang and he saw the moment Hajin faltered in his rhythm. He was close now but his thrusts became more intense than they had been before. Hajin slide his hands further up Yurang’s body and found his broken ribs, he dug in with his nails and closed his eyes. The pain shot through Yurang’s body and caused his hole to grip Hajin’s member and milk it at length as Hajin came long and hard inside of Yurang. The blonde threw back his head and released a final scream. 

Yurang waited for Hajin to collapse on top of him but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the older man staring down at him. As quickly as he had first thrust into Yurang, Hajin pulled himself out while yanking Yurang up into a sitting position.

“I hope you don’t think you’re done now.” Hajin spoke into Yurang’s face as he cranked his head to one side. “That was for losing my target, and this… is for your earlier comment.”

Hajin leaned back onto the carpet and took Yurang down with him. The younger man’s hands were still tied behind him as he collapsed into Hajin’s lap. Obviously out of stamina and still dizzy from being thoroughly fucked, Yurang just looked up at Hajin as he lay panting in his lap.

“I haven’t got all day Yurang.” Hajin spoke as he cupped the blonde’s chin, gently stroking his throat. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to good use?”

With that Yurang looked down and saw that Hajin was already fully erect again. The sight of Hajin’s massive, throbbing cock brought tears to Yurang’s eyes as he stared at the older man’s member. A hand was placed on the back of his head and gently, but strongly, guided him towards the head of Hajin’s cock. Yurang’s breath came in short pants again as he realized he was getting excited himself. He looked up through his lashed and met Hajin’s eyes as he slowly licked the tip of Hajin’s cock. 

Hajin clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply as he felt the sensation of Yurang sucking on the end of his cock. The blonde seemed to have abandoned his conscious will and dove straight into the task before him. Hajin could hear the sounds of Yurang sucking and licking his way up and down his throbbing cock. Yurang had gathered enough strength in his lower body to bring himself into a kneeling position so he could angle his throat. Hajin watched as Yurang slowly opened his mouth around his swollen member, allowing the thick flesh to slide down his distended throat. Yurang had his eyes closed as he concentrated sucking on the cock that filled his throat to the brim. Saliva escaped out the sides of his mouth and lubricated the throbbing member as Yurang moaned in pleasure.

Hajin began to breathe heavily as the blonde continued to blow him. His body tense and ready with the building sensation of pleasure as he noticed he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. Hajin could see Yurang hard and ready, his hands still tied behind his back. The sight, along with the sensation of Yurang’s mouth swallowing his cock, sent a shiver through Hajin’s body. Yurang tensed at the sensation which in turn caused his muscles to shift. The movement allowed the white fluid that had been trapped inside of him to escape and dribble down his legs in a hot stream. The sight of his cum streaming down the blonde’s legs sent Hajin into a rush of heat as he grabbed the back of Yurang’s head and thrust one last time into his throat. Yurang swallowed Hajin’s cock to avoid choking and milked it in the same manner he had just done with his ass. The hot fluid filled his throat as pain and pleasure raged through his body causing him to release.

Hajin let go of Yurang’s head and the blonde pulled himself off Hajin’s cock. He collapsed onto his side, panting and coughing, still feeling the remaining sensation of that thick, hard member shoved so deep inside of him. He looked up at Hajin through blurry and unfocused eyes.

“I was going to fuck you a few more times but I have reports to write.” Hajin stared down at Yurang. 

Yurang could feel his vision begin to grown dark as his consciousness began to fade. Exhaustion had finally taken its toll as he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

“Don’t think I won’t have work for you in the morning Yurang.” Hajin leaned close and whispered to his younger coworker. “Show me what you’re willing to sacrifice for your life, your job… for The Company.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote this quickly for Ellie chan so I thought I'd throw it up here as well... Absolutely no plot to this...
> 
> Anywho enjoy! Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions!!!
> 
> *BDSM, catheter play, pain, some blood*

~ ~ ~

Hold still for me I promise you will start feeling good soon.

Echoes bounced off the bedroom walls and filled the small space with short pants and gasping cries as Hajin tighten the ropes bound across Yurang’s chest. The fibres dug into the most intimate parts of his body as he was completely helpless against them. Leaning upright against the headboard with his legs spread open he was at the mercy of his lover. Lines of saliva dripped in a continuous stream down Yurang’s chin, trickled down into his blonde hair and flowed across his chest as the ball-gag in his mouth drowned out his screams.

“What a fucking mess.” Hajin scolded the boy in front of him.

Yurang let out a whimper of protest but he couldn’t concentrate on what was happening. Hajin was too far into what he was doing to listen to anything the blonde had to say. Tears stained Yurang’s face as he tried to look away.

“Did I say you could stop watching?” A voice of pure darkness filled the room causing Yurang to shiver violently. The blonde slowly turned his gaze back to the man in front of him and felt as if he had been burned.

“Hmm, good boy.” Hajin cooed “I’ll give you a reward.”

Yurang had no time to brace himself as Hajin slowly, carefully, inserted the long metal catheter into the tip of his cock. Pain radiated from that point and spread out across his body as he tried to fight against it, his bindings growing tighter against him. Yurang began to fly into a panic and whimpered against the gag when Hajin unexpectedly brought his hand up and gently stroked his face.

“Shhh it’s alright, I’ll remove this.” Hajin said tenderly, removing the gag from Yurang’s month.

A cry came out as Yurang was finally able to react. All the pent up frustration escaping through his screams. Fresh tears fell as the hand gently cupping his face slid down to his throat.

“Yurang… if you scream like that you’ll only make it worse for yourself.” Hajin leaned in and whispered directly into his face. “I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

With a quick jerk Hajin pulled at the ropes under Yurang’s body, flipping him onto his back with his legs up and forced open at a painful angle. The movement surprised Yurang who cried out at the suddenness. Hajin smirked to the blonde underneath him before grabbing his throbbing cock and giving it a squeeze. Yurang gasped and threw his head back as he felt the foreign object seemingly pierce him from the inside-out.  
“Scream for me again baby.” Hajin was breathless and concentrating on stroking Yurang’s member. “I fucking love listening to your cries.”

Yurang couldn’t form words against the feeling of pleasure and pain he was experiencing. Just when he felt as if he would be washed away in ecstasy, the pain shot through him like a dagger. Screams tore from Yurang’s throat until that itself felt bloody and raw but Hajin never stopped edging him to the brink and then stopping before he could come. The rolling flow of pleasuring torture was too much for Yurang to bear.

“Please—” Yurang choked through cries.

“What is it?” Hajin asked innocently, as he slowed his stokes. “Say it clearly.”

“Hajin I… I can’t take it anymore.” Yurang was sobbing and struggling against the ropes, angling his hips in Hajin’s direction.

“What do you want Yurang?” Hajin gazed down at him, eyes as cold as ice.

“Please, Fuck me.” The only words Yurang could speak.

“As you wish.”

Hajin positioned himself between Yurang’s legs and jerked the boy back towards him, tightening the roped even more. Yurang cried out against his bindings as Hajin spread open his entrance and released a long sigh. Yurang’s breathing came in short gasps as he realized Hajin was going to enter him unprepared; he braced himself for the first thrust but it hadn’t come. He waited, and waited but it still hadn’t come. Yurang looked down and met his lovers’ eyes once more just as Hajin took the opportunity to slide his thick cock deep inside Yurang. The blonde cried out at being penetrated so abruptly but it was too late.

Hajin found a long and steady rhythm thrusting deep into Yurang over and over again. His cock, slick with pre-cum, squelched as he pushed it in up to the hilt. Hajin watched as the blonde underneath him writhed and screamed, but he kept his steady pace. In that moment Hajin was overcome with the desire to truly wreck Yurang. He grabbed a hold of Yurang’s hips and shifted them ever so slightly and watched as Yurang’s entire body tensed up and spasmed. Hajin had found a good spot deep inside of Yurang and thrust into him harder and faster than before. The screams that cut through the room were music to Hajin’s ears as the blonde begged for release.

Hajin could feel that Yurang was close but he wasn’t going to let him release. He timed his thrusts so that Yurang was just about at the point of orgasm before suddenly grabbing Yurang’s cock and twisting the catheter still lodged in the tip. Pain shot through Yurang’s body as he clenched down on the deepest thrust of the pulsating cock inside of him. Intense muscles squeezed every last drop of the white fluid that Hajin had released inside of the blonde. Spasms rocked Yurang’s body as he couldn’t let go of the cock deep inside of him, and couldn’t find release himself. He cried and thrashed against his bindings; cutting deeply into his skin as he begged Hajin to let him go.

The sight had become too much for Hajin as he came again inside of Yurang. He looked down at the blonde and in one quick movement, removed the foreign object from Yurang’s cock as he coaxed him into coming long and hard. He watched as Yurang shot hot, white cum all over his torso, torn up by the ropes that bound him. Hajin groaned in pleasure at the sight as he slowly withdrew his cock with a long, wet tug.

“Did you have fun baby?” Hajin leaned over and whispered into Yurang’s ear.

“Yes.” Yurang replied, breathy and floating away on a cloud of orgasmic release. “But next time you’re getting tied up and I get to look down on you as you fuck me raw. I want to ride you long and hard Hajin.”

A deep chuckle came from Hajin as he laid a tender kiss on Yurang’s forehead, gently brushing away his silky blonde hair.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! I would really, really appreciate you all stroking my um... ego! :D


End file.
